Traditional payout packaging devices for elongated flexible material, such as, for example, cable, wire, rope, chain, strapping, or the like, typically employ an elongated rotatable member, such as a rigid tube or spool, around which the elongated flexible material can be wound, spooled, coiled, or wrapped. The elongated rotatable member can be suspended by stanchions or slots on either side of the elongated rotatable member, and in dispensing the elongated flexible material from such devices, a user can pull a free end of the elongated flexible material, thereby causing the elongated rotatable member to rotate and the elongated flexible material to unwind therefrom. Once a desired portion of the elongated flexible material has been unwound from the elongated rotatable member, the user can cut off a desired amount of the elongated flexible material and leave a remainder of the elongated flexible material on the elongated rotatable member for future use.
For example, each of U.S. Pat. No. 9,446,928, which issued on Sep. 20, 2016, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/269,750, which was filed on Sep. 19, 2016, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/269,683, which was filed on Sep. 19, 2016, is titled “Inertia Braking Payout Device and Package System” and discloses a packaging device known in the art. Each of U.S. Pat. No. 9,446,928, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/269,750, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/269,683 is assigned to the assignee hereof and is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is known to use a friction fitted collar in connection with the elongated rotatable member as described above. For example, the friction fitted collar can define a portion of the elongated rotatable member onto which the elongated flexible material is wound. However, known friction fitted collars have a tendency to slip when the elongated flexible material wound around the elongated rotatable member exerts an outward force on the collar, for example, when the elongated rotatable member is rotated and the elongated flexible material is unwound therefrom.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.